Blame It On A Broken Heart
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: The story of how the wizarding war affected the characters' lives; each character in a chapter. I've dedicated each chapter to a writer- review and you might be one of them!
1. Of Memories And A Patronus

**For Xandua, my new friend.**

* * *

**BLAME IT ON A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER I**

He closed the door behind him, sighing as he collapsed on his armchair.

_That bloody old man… who does he think he is…?_

The pensive was still full, twirling in front of him gracefully. He had watched the memories more than a million times, he knew. There was no point in doing it again. His heart, however, leaped for another sight of the auburn hair and the green, green emerald eyes…

_I need strength… I need to see her again…_

He was flying through a world of smoke, watching as every bit of it turn into something solid. And she appeared in front of him again; hair flaming, eyes twinkling, lips as red as ever. He walked towards her with trembling lips and reached out his hand to caress her cheek.

"He wants me to do it… to kill him. I can't do this, Lily, I can't…"

She was still smiling as his tears started to fall. The rough fabric of his sleeves wiped the drops away quickly.

"You never saw me for who I was. I'm not dark or bad, I swear… I'm…I'm just a lost, heartbroken man without you. I'm not blaming you for that though; it's all my fault."

Her beautiful figure vanished at once, and he felt himself fly back… to the dark and lonely room of his. The memory had ended.

"But I will do as he said, Lily," he whispered, his eyes still on the pensive. "This is the least I can do; darling…After they took you away from me."

He sat back on his armchair, raising his wand.

"Expectopatronum…"

The doe moved towards him and laid her head on his knee.

"Stay with me tonight, Lily." Severus Snape whispered, a stray tear sliding down from the crook of his nose.

He wasn't alone anymore… at least for a night.


	2. Thinking Of The Color

**To MsTonksLupin, a dear reviewer of mine, and a girl who asked me to write more Tonks/Remus fics.**

* * *

**BLAME IT ON A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER II**

She stood in front of the mirror hanging from her wall.

_This is me_, she sighed, staring at her bubblegum- pink hair and her dark pink lipstick. _This is Nymphadora Tonks; the girl with the weird clothing and wild ways. The clumsy, always happy, young witch…_

Her reflection mimicked her three times blinking.

_And I'm changing this for you, Remus John Lupin; if this look can't steal your heart._

Her eyes closed as she focused. She felt her hair grow longer, darker, dirtier… and she opened her eyes. Her face was still the same, but her hair… it looked rather different. It was mouse- colored… a dark tone she NEVER used to wear.

_I was thinking of you, Remus._ And she left the room.

Already missing her short hair, the young witch forced herself to smile. If there was going to be a war, well, this was the least she could do to get what she wanted before the final ending arrived.


	3. Of Wooden Wands And Fading Thoughts

**For AnnaRavenheart, a truly nice person who dared me to write further.**

**I also would like to suggest listening to 'Lily's Theme' while reading this. **

* * *

**BLAME IT ON A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER III**

The woman felt the touch of two slender arms around her waist, and jumped instantly. Turning around, she saw the face of a rather anxious seventeen year old girl.

"Goodness dear, you gave me a fright!"

The girl did not smile like she used to; she just stared… before parting her lips to speak.

"Mum, how does it feel when I leave for Hogwarts?" she asked, her voice cracking. "How do you and dad feel?"

The woman hesitated. Despite being very curious about almost everything around her, the girl never used to ask these kinds of questions before… and that look on her face…

"Well… we do miss you a lot, darling… _too much_, to be more accurate, but we always know you'll be coming back again, so it won't hurt as much."

The girl nodded, loosened her grip, and slowly turned to walk away. Placing a lingering kiss on her father's head, she disappeared onto her room.

_**~PPE~**_

_Another muggle family's been murdered…_

She took another look at the small, purple handbag lying on her bed.

_This is all I can do… I've got no other choice._

It was heart- shattering, what she was about to do. She could easily grab her family and run into hiding; somewhere far, far away from Britain. But then, her friends… Harry… _Ron_… how would she survive without them?

"Hermione, tea's ready darling!" her mother called from the kitchen, cutting off her thoughts. It was time.

"Coming mum!"

Her voice was positively shaking by now.

Stepping out of her room, she gazed at the two adults she loved dearly, maybe for the last time.

_I promise to come back again, like always. I hope you forgive me for what I'm going to do… I love you, you know._

The wooden wand was heaved into the air.

"Obliviate."


	4. Of Waiting And Holding On

**For xXxVioletSkyxXx, who made my heart skip a beat with her reviews.**

**Also, I strongly recomend listening to 'When Ginny Kissed Harry' by Nicholas Hooper.**

* * *

**BLAME IT ON A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER IV**

_I'm not too young._

_It's not too dangerous for me._

_I'm not a stupid little girl anymore._

_I can't let him leave without me._

She knew he didn't want to let her go. She saw it in his eyes, each time his emerald green met her chocolate brown. She knew it wasn't easy for him. She felt the pain in his voice, even if they barely spoke, and this hurt her even more.

They were alone without each other.

_So why did he need to walk away from me?_

Well, she already knew the answer.

He was, after all, _Harry Potter;_ noble, brave, caring, so down to earth… how could he choose her over a world waiting to be saved? How could he ever, after what the Dark Lord did to his past, leave everything behind to spend more time with his girlfriend?

She wouldn't let him, even if he wanted to.

But not letting her help him with this…

_I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley. I've learned to wait for what I want, even if it takes years. I've learned to solve my problems instead of crying over them._

She heard the extremely familiar footsteps she loved climb up the stairs, and she jumped to her feet.

_It's time._

She walked to her door, opening it slightly so she could see him pass by.

Their eyes met, causing her heart to leap like an eleven year old school girl.

I don't want you to forget me, Harry…

She invited him in, savoring each and every moment of his existence.

_I don't want you to forget me._

She spoke the words she needed to say. She said all she needed to uncover, unleash. Ginny looked him in the eye, violently forcing back the tears which fought to fill her eyes… and it suddenly happened.

Their worlds collapsed into one another as their lips met, her heart racing to pour every bit of her emotions into his. And he took her by surprise, moving his hands to her hair and holding her ever so softly… they were _attached_ to each other…

_Hold me for the last time, Harry._

_So I can hold on through the war._


	5. Falling For The Fall

**To Paulaa90, a girl beyond what she seems to be, linking the "Call me and I'll be there" phrase to reality.**

**And I'm sorry for the late update... you know, writers block and stuff...**

* * *

**BLAME IT ON A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER V**

He sank into the freezing water of the marble tub, his skin tingling and begging for release. His left forearm throbbed as he sunk it deeper into the dark depths.

He too, was sinking; drowning, even, if he was to choose the right words.

He was in the middle of a civil war, fighting against all his beliefs and words and promises…

And all of that, only because he _knew_ about something he shouldn't have known about.

The throbbing of the Dark Mark brought him back to reality again. He stared, in utter silence, at the snake that wriggled gloriously around the skull. The snake itself used to be his pride, once, the symbol of his Hogwarts house and his family pride and _everything_…

A loathed creature, reminding him of the beast himself… all that was left of it now.

Putting his hands on either sides of the wetted bathtub, he pushed himself out of the water. The mirror hanging from the opposite wall did its best to show off his drowsy looks and features. He looked like a slave, cowardice dripping from every inch of his pale, pale skin. The dark circles around his eyes pushed the dark orbs into his skull.

And it had all started with a simple request.

"I need your house elf, Regulus…" the Dark Lord had said, in that high- pitched, fearsome tone, looking at him with his piercing eyes.

"Anything, my lord."

But then Kreacher flew back, a few days later, broken and tortured to death, weakly muttering words about how he shouldn't have been coming back, warning his young master about the dangerous dark lord and what he was intending to do with the poor elf.

And it was just then when he learned the truth about his _own _master.

His expressions hardened as he stepped out of the now warmer water, wrapping a towel around his middle half carelessly and walking out of the dark, marbled bathroom.

_**~oOo~**_

The walls of his bedroom were covered with pictures and newspaper clippings of the Dark Lord, his hand tracing the titles: _**"Lord Voldemort: A Simple Game or a Dangerous Threat?"**_, _**"The Dark Lord Rises; Fear Taking over the Wizarding World, 36 Muggles Found Dead"**_, _**"Pureblood Families Now Supporting He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named."**_, _**"Death Eaters: He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named's Army And More"**_…

It could go on and on if no one helped to stop the train of darkness. And no matter how long it took him to accept it, he knew he was the one to do so; he was the only one who _knew_.

It was hidden in a cave, Kreacher had said, the darkest, most fearsome cave he would ever see.

It was time to go.

"_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B"_


	6. The Ending Of A Past

**To Memento Vivere, one whom I cannot find anymore.**

* * *

**BLAME IT ON A BROKEN HEART**

**CHAPTER VI**

The night was dark, cold, the weather dreary. It was the time of day in which people preferred to stay at home and spend time with their family. It was easy to tell, according to the orange- lit windows. The 'Big House', however, looked utterly depressing. Its pointed roof and the grimacing statues were anything but welcoming, looking creepy in the combination of the darkness and the dim moonlight.

The picture was accomplished by a hooded figure that seemed to be floating towards the big manor. He looked young, even from the back, his shoulders broad and steady. He reached the back door.

"Alohomora." He whispered, only to be heard by himself.

The door opened noiselessly, allowing thin strays of light to escape. The young man hesitated, listening carefully before stepping in, closing the door behind him.

Inside, the warmth caressed his pale skin. He didn't enjoy it at all. His mind was far too occupied.

"Dinner, madam." a girl's voice stated politely before disappearing into the kitchen.

He heard footsteps, hitting the stairs rather elegantly, climbing them down. He watched the group of three sit down at the table, their faces expressionless. He watched _him_.

_There he is._

_He looks just like me._

_And he's going to pay for that soon._

_**~oOo~**_

He was standing behind the dining room door. Taking another look at the motionless maid lying on the kitchen floor, he silently slid in.

"Good evening," he spoke, wand hidden in the sleeve of his robe. "Forgive my interruption, if you may."

The three adults seemed to be plastered to their seats, each staring at the young man in front of them with utter disbelief.

"Tom," the old lady croaked, "He- he looks just like-"

"-My father." The young man finished her sentence, his eyes never leaving _his_ face. "The muggle who left me and my mother, a _witch_ from the descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin, on our own… only because he was far too dumb to know."

"Tom, what is he-" the woman pleaded, only to be cut off by the wizard.

"I am here, tonight, to give you a lesson, you filthy muggles." His gaze fell onto their frightened expressions. He smirked.

"Don't ever dare to fool with a wizard, for you will surely pay for that. And Lord Voldemort will make sure to give the same lesson to those of your kind."

A hand with a strange ring on one of its fingers drew what seemed to be a wooden stick out of his robe, and before the two older men and the woman could speak a word-

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light flew out of the dining room windows, lighting the stones of the outer wall.

The bodies were carried to the floor with a wave of his wand, every inch of evidence erased from the dinner table and the floors.

_It all happened too fast; as I intended to._

He could hear another maid's footsteps climbing down the stairs as he slid out of the kitchen door. The last thing he saw: A terrified young girl running out of the house, screaming her heart out.


End file.
